death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are one of the three races that are allowed to live in Alda's territories. The equivalent of humans on Earth or in Origin. They have the lowest base Attribute Values among any race, but at the same time, they are the race that is thriving the most. The reason for that is said to be that the extent of their freedom is great; there are no Jobs that are suited or ill-suited for humans as a race. There are all kinds of humans; there are some with low aptitude with magic while others have great aptitude for magic; there are some with affinity for only one attribute while others have an affinity for all attributes (with the exception of the death attribute). As if to demonstrate the humans’ extent of freedom, if one separates heroes that appear in legends and myths by race, there are more human heroes than heroes of the other races. But on the other hand, there are many ordinary people who would struggle to fight a single Goblin. Their life expectancy is around fifty to sixty years, but because infants of breast-feeding age often die of disease and such, once humans safely pass that age, they can even live for over eighty years. Also, those who have experienced multiple Jobs and increased their Attribute Values age slower; there were some human adventurers in the past who actively worked for over a hundred years. In many nations, humans are treated as adults starting from the age of fifteen. Humans can generally create offspring with almost any other race. Generally speaking, humans were not considered to have any sub-races. However, there were slight differences in appearance and physique between humans depending on the region in which they were born, with different ethnicities of white, yellow or black skin color being found among the race.. There had apparently once been a time when those born in the north had skin as white as snow, while those born in the south had skin colors that ranged from dark brown to almost completely black, and many of those born in between had more yellow-looking skin. There had even been some differences in their musculature and internal organs. According to one theory, the descendants of the humans who lived in the south with Zantark, the War-God of Fire and Destruction, and Botin, Mother of the Earth and Goddess of Craftsmanship, were dark-skinned. The descendants of the humans who lived to the north with Peria, the Goddess of Water and Knowledge, and Shizarion, the God of Wind and Art, were white-skinned. The descendants of the humans living with the rest of the gods were yellow-skinned. But after the war against the Demon King Guduranis, the few humans that were left were all gathered in one place. In the process of the population growing to the size that it is now, their genes proceeded to mix. This caused their features to become more standard, to the point that the differences between them were too small to appear on their Statuses. However, as a result of Vandalieu's mutation efforts, there appeared the first sub-race of humans, the Dark Human race.Category:Species Category:Humans Category:Humanoid